This research seeks to discover and develop new asymmetric processes for use in the synthesis of optically pure organic substances including drugs and vitamins. Emphasis is placed on asymmetric olefin oxidation processes, but asymmetric Lewis acid-catalyzed reactions will also be investigated. All of the processes to be studied are metal-catalyzed or metal-mediated, and all involve chiral ligands. Studies on the mechanism of the titanium-catalyzed asymmetric epoxidation and related processes will continue. A special effort will be made to obtain X-ray crystal structures of complexes of titanium with various tartrate-derived ligands. The primary aim of these mechanistic studies is to ensure maximum benefit from these new catalysts and reagents for the field of organic synthesis. New classes of chiral ligands having C2 and C3 symmetry will be synthesized and their applications in asymmetric synthesis investigated. Efficient asymmetric oxidation routes to small chiral synthons will be sought. Glycidol and glyceraldehyde equivalents will be primary targets.